Mi triste mundo contigo o sin ti
by Heaven04
Summary: es una chica muy linda que esta pasando por muchos problemas, el LA conoce a James, un chico del cual se enamora y pasa muy lindos ratos con el, ella se lleva muy bien con todos los chicos: Carlos, Logan, y en especial con Kendall, que con el tiempo descubre que ellos se conocian de antes y eso complica la relacion de James y .
1. Chapter 1

**-Prologo-**

_**_ _ _ _:** Es una chica de ojos color cielo, su cabello es largo, medio ondulado y de color castaño claro, es algo alta. Su actitud es dulce, sencilla, amorosa, y muy sensible por todos los problemas que ha tenido que pasar, ella se siente muy sola desde que perdió a su ex junto a una de sus mejores amigas, ella y su mamá se han mudado de NY a LA. Tiene raíces latinas por su madre._

_**James:** Es un chico muy guapo, con unos hermosos ojos color hazel, su cabello de color café y su piel bronceada y fuerte, es de estatura muy alta. El es uno de los integrantes de la famosa banda Big Time Rush, es un chico divertido, dulce, atento, amable, y respeta mucho a las mujeres por experiencias pasadas, es romántico. Tiene tres amigos con los que sabe que siempre contara. Vive en LA. _

_**Kendall:** Es un chico lindo, con ojos verdes, y cabello rubio, de piel clara, y de estatura alta. Es un chico muy divertido, alocado, un poco flojo, que siempre le saca una sonrisa a las dificultades y a los problemas, pero se ve en problemas cuando un viejo amor aparece. Vive en LA. _

_**Carlos:** Es un chico muy lindo, tiene unos profundos ojos oscuros al igual que su cabello, su piel es morena debido a sus raíces latinas. Es un chico muy alegre, comprensivo y a veces exagerado, a veces suele comportarse como un padre, y sabe como divertirse y divertir a los demás. Vive en LA. _

_**Logan:** Es un chico muy lindo, de cabello oscuro y algo alborotado, y de seductores ojos oscuros, es de piel clara. Es divertido, alocado y le gustan las cosas extremas además de las chicas, es inquieto y siempre te saca una sonrisa. Vive en LA. _

_**Bella:** Ella es tu mejor amiga, es una chica de ojos claros y con cabello medio largo, liso y de color Cataño oscuro, es de estatura normal. Es dulce, un poco agresiva, y siempre consigue lo que quiere, es atenta, comprensiva, y defiende lo que ama. Al igual qu se muda a LA. No suele pasar mucho tiempo contigo. _

_**Rouss:** Es una chica rubia, de ojos color miel, de estatura normal, su cabello es liso y largo, de piel blanca. Ella era la mejor amiga d de Bella, ella es altanera, codiciosa y competitiva, alguna vez fue dulce y tierna. Ella por el momento vive en NY._

_**Jack:** Es un chico muy guapo de ojos y cabello café, su cabello es algo ondulado, su piel es clara y fuerte, y tiene una preciosa sonrisa. El es romántico, dejado, con miedo a mostrar sus emociones lo que llevo a engañarte, fue tu novio; es un tanto indiscreto y molesto. Por el momento vive en NY._

* * *

**BUENO ESTE FUE COMO LA DESCRIPCIÓN DE LOS PERSONAJES DE ESTA HISTORIA CON JAMES Y TU COMO PROTAGONISTAS PRINCIPALES. LUEGO SUBIRE EL PRIMER CAPITULO DE MI PRIMERA HISTORIA. JEJE ESPERO LES GUSTE :D**


	2. Capitulo N1

*******Capitulo N°1 ***

_NARRA _(TN) _ _ __

_Llegando a LA, entrando a un edificio con mi madre para conocer nuestro departamento, nuestro nuevo hogar…_

_**Jane: **__Llegamos- decía mi mamá abriendo el departamento, bajando las maletas- cariño ¿te gusta el lugar?_

_**_ _ _ _: **__Si…. Es muy lindo…_

_Deje las maletas en una esquina, no puedo negar que este lugar es muy distinto para mi, y no estoy nada feliz de mudarnos, era como empezar una nueva vida, pero con tantos problemas esto es como huir de ellos…. Así es, problemas, a las personas nunca les faltan, pero a mí me sobran. Me dirigí a la que desde ahora seria mí nueva habitación, me senté en una esquina de la cama y comencé a desempacar. En eso recibí un mensaje de Bella… mi mejor amiga…. Ella lega mañana a LA, informándome que ya mañana estaremos de nuevo juntas como las BF que hemos sido siempre._

_Yo vestía una camisa de mangas largas de color verde claro, un jeans algo ajustado de color oscuro y unos tenis tipo zapatillas, yo siempre usaba muñequeras en mis muñecas, nunca me las quitaba, ellas ya eran parte de mí de alguna forma._

_**Jane: **__Hija, ¿A dónde vas?_

_**_ _ _ _:**__ Solo saldré a caminar un poco – me dirigí hacía ella y le plantee un beso en la frente- no te preocupes- y le regale una tierna sonrisa._

_Salí del edificio y comencé a caminar, sin rumbo claro, no conozco LA, yo amo bailar y estoy decidida a buscar una escuela cuando mi amiga llegue. Cuando iba caminando toda pensativa vi a unas niñas con camisetas de una banda llamada Big Time Rush, y no pude evitar sonreír, a una ex amiga les encantaba y bueno su música es muy buena, pero no se mucho de ellos, cuando de repente caminando por una acera una puerta de una tienda se abrió y la persona que salió de ahí choco conmigo._

_NARRA JAMES_

_No lo puedo creer, otra vez perdí y me toco a mí venir por los cafés y el almuerzo, a veces hasta podría jurar que se aprovechan de mi, o que sencillamente me hacen trampa para que pierda._

_**Joven: **__Aquí esta su pedido_

_**James: **__gracias._

_Le pague al joven y tome la bolsa con el almuerzo, comencé a caminar a la salida, aunque claro siempre me fijo si no hay paparazis, justo cuando iba saliendo choque y bote sin querer a una chica la cual cayó al suelo, cosa que era muy obvia porque yo, bueno soy yo, y ella una chica, delicada como una rosa._

_**_ _ _ _:**__ Auuuhhh- se quejaba la chica en el suelo con una mano sobre su cabeza, con signo de dolor._

_**James:**__ Discúlpame, no te vi- deje la bolsa que tenía en una mesa de la tienda y la ayude a levantarse._

_**_ _ _ _: **__está bien._

_Me quede impactado al momento en que levanto su dulce cara angelical, claro, ella parecía un ángel, choque con un ángel, sus ojos tenían un color sin igual y un brillo muy especial, ella era hermosa, sentía un nudo intenso en mi pecho, jamás había sentido lo que sentí en ese momento, y jamás había visto a una chica tan linda como ella…_

_NARRA (TN)_ _ _ __

_Levante la vista y el chico que me sostenía se quedo con la misma expresión en sus ojos que yo al momento en que lo vi, no puedo explicarme tanta belleza en alguien, sus ojos, su mirada, su sonrisa, su…el…y me atrevo a decir que era, es alguien perfecto._

_**James: ¿**__Segura que te encuentras bien?_

_**_ _ _ _: **__si- sacudí la cabeza y baje la vista- segura…- y me solté del pequeño agarre de él, y me aleje un poco_

_**James:**__ que bien- dijo agarrando su bolsa y sonriendo dulcemente- por cierto me llamo James_

_**_ _ _ _:**__Mi nombre e Elliott- le devolví una dulce sonrisa … su sonrisa era inigualable, única, un chico único, pareciera que me hubiera encontrado con un ángel._


	3. Capitulo N2

***Capitulo N°2***

_NARRA JAMES_

_Ella, comenzó a caminar y yo comencé a seguirla como si ella me lo hubiese pedido, su presencia me parecía tan agradable, pero su mirada y su rostro en vez de esta iluminados estaban apagados, la chica a pesar de estar con vida parecía muerta por dentro.._

_**James: **__ ¿Eres de por aquí?_

_**_ _ _ _: **__No, hoy acabo de llegar, vivía en nueva York_

_**James: ¿**__¿En serio? Yo soy nativo de allá_

_**_ _ _ _: **__que bien_

_**James: **__Ven, sígueme_

_**_ _ _ _: **__¿Qué? ¿a-a donde?_

_**James: **__Solo confía en mí- le ofrecí la mano y ella con algo de confusión la tomo- vamos_

_**_ _ _ _: **__Está bien_

_La lleve hasta mi carro, irónico que para ir tan cerca lleve mi carro, no sé de dónde le saque tanta confianz como para llevarla a casa de Carlos, yo solo quiero conocerla, pasar tiempo con ella, hay algo que me llama hacia ella, no sé lo que es pero me gustara averiguarlo. Le abrí la puerta como todo un caballero y ella entro, y al igual yo, y comencé a conducir._

_**_ _ _ _: **__a donde nos dirigimos James?_

_**James: **__vamos a casa de un amigo_

_**_ _ _ _: **__Y ¿Cómo que vamos a hacer allá?_

_**James: **__tranquila _ son amigos míos_

_**_ _ _ _:**__ Y ¿qué? Me presentaras como tú "novia"_

_**James: **__¿Quieres que haga eso?_

_Ella soltó una risita, en verdad me pregunto si no sabe quién soy yo, y si es así….en qué mundo vive, imagino que en un mundo sin Big Time Rush._

_**James: **__Dime _, no me reconoces de alguna parte_

_**_ _ _ _:**__ Te recordaría si así fuera_

_**James: **__Tan difícil soy de olvidar_

_**_ _ _ _:**__ Primero tendría que conocerte bien_

_**James:**__ Llegamos_

_Me baje del carro, y le abrí la puert _, ella salió y comenzó a caminar, observando la casa de Carlos_

_**_ _ _ _: **__¿Dónde estamos?_

_**James:**__ Ya te dije, en casa de un amigo, ve - La tome de la mano y la conduje hacia la puerta principal de la casa-._

_NARRA _ _ _ _

_James tomo mi mano y me condujo hacía la entrada de la casa, y vaya casa, hasta me atrevo a decir que era una mansión, no voy a negar que me siento nerviosa, no se ha donde me conduce James, pero mientras más nos acercábamos oía unas risas, y hasta ladridos de perros._

_**James:**__ ¡Hola!- saludo James mientras cerraba la puerta y un chico lindo con cabello negro y de piel morena se acerco y le quito la bolsa a James de la mano._

_**Carlos:**__ ¡Ya era hora!, ¡moríamos de hambre!...y tu ¿Quién eres?- dijo cuando me noto escondida detrás de James._

_Luego salió un chico muy guapo a decir verdad con cabello oscuro, peleando con un perrito muy lindo_

_**Logan:**__ JAMES! FOX MORDIÓ MIS ZAPATOS DE NUEVO!-dijo el chico enojado mirando a James, y el perrito corrió hacía James, en el acto que hizo James para cargar al perrito, EL chico noto mi presencia y pude notar como cualquiera en esa sala que el chico cambio su humor muy rápidamente al verme- Hola Linda, soy Logan_

_Y me regalo una sonrisa muy seductora que digamos, me sentía demasiada observada, James le dirigió una mirada a su amigo como de 'no te le acerques', en el mismo acto en el que James me atraía mas hacía el, como si digiera "esta chica es mi". Justo después de eso, apareció un chico rubio muy lindo, bostezando, estirándose y quejándose._

_**Kendall:**__ ¡MUERO DE HAMBRE!- se quedo quieto, hasta boquiabierto observándome, a lo que yo solo sonreí.- ¿Y ella es?- pregunto el chico sentándose en un sofá de uno._

_Todos los chicos se me quedaron viendo y eso me puso muy nerviosa, yo estaba en una casa con cuatro chicos realmente guapos, el moreno chaparro me miraba muy, muy confundido, el chico de piel blanca me miraba con una sonrisa muy coqueta, y el chico rubio, solo…. Me observaba como si veía en mi algo familiar, aunque…. Algo en el se me hizo familiar, siento algo intrigante en el chico rubio, pero…. ¿El qué?_


	4. Capitulo N 3

***Capitulo N° 3***

_NARRA JAMES_

_**James:**__ Chicos, ella e __

_**_ _ _ _:**__ Ehh, ¿Hola?- hizo un gesto con la mano_

_**James:**__ _ _ _ _, ellos son mis mejores amigos_

_**Carlos: **__Hola soy Carlos_

_**Logan: **__Como lo dije antes, me llamo Logan_

_**Kendall:**__ y yo Kendall, pero creo que ya nos conoces_

_**_ _ _ _: **__¿Disculpa?_

_**James:**__ Creo que ella vive bajo una roca- le dije en tono divertido_

_**_ _ _ _: **__¿Disculpa?- arqueo una ceja mirándome disgustada_

_**Logan: **__¿Jamás has escuchado de Big Time Rush?- pregunto mi buen amigo con cara de no te creo-_

_ se quedo pensando un poco, luego nos voltio a ver a cada uno de nosotros y luego exclamo_

_**_ _ _ _:**__ Ustedes…. Son ¿Big Time Rush?_

_**Carlos: **__Tenemos una ganadora!_

_**Kendall:**__ No te gusta nuestra música_

_**_ _ _ _: **__Claro que sí, me encanta, es solo que a…. Una vieja amiga era fan suya y ahí conocí su música pero nada más…_

_Pude notar com se puso triste al mencionar a esa amiga, sus ojos, su sonrisa, su rostro, ella, su actitud cambio, más triste fría y oscura._

_**Logan:**__ JAMES! Dile a Fox que me devuelva mis zapatos!_

_**Carlos: **__Que tienes en contra del pobre de Fox- soltó una risa burlona_

_**Kendall: **__Logan, porque no entiendes que Fox te ama- también se rio de Logan_

_**James:**__ Fox- llamé a mi pequeño y lindo perrito, lo adoro_

_**Logan:**__ ¡Claro que no! El ama comer mis zapatos_

_**Carlos: **__Cierto, la última vez que fuimos a la casa de Logan, Fox se comió las pantuflas rosa de Logan_

_**Logan:**__-Le pega a Carlos en el hombro- no tenías porque decirlo_

_NARRA KENDALL_

_No puedo dejar de ve , aparte de que es una chica hermosa, veo en ella algo familiar, pero no sé el que, alcancé a notar que de un rato a otro se puso triste como si se le fue a vida en un instante._

_**Kendall:**__ ¿Te quedas a almorzar? – Le dij tal vez para sacarla de sus pensamientos, o quería que se quedara a convivir por un poco más de tiempo con nosotros._

_**James:**__ Es buena idea, ¿Qué dije _? ¿Te quedas?_

_**_ _ _ _:**__ No, lo siento debo de regresar a casa, no quiero que mi mamá se preocupe por mí_

_**Logan:**__ Podrías llamarle y decirle que almorzaras con unos amigos_

_**_ _ _ _: **__Me encantaría pero, prefiero ir a casa, tengo que arreglar mi cuarto todavía y ni siquiera he comenzado_

_**Carlos:**__ Esta bien, pero para la próxima no te escapas- decía Carlos mordiendo su sándwich_

_**James:**__ Vamos te acompaño – James bajó a Fox y le abrió la puert - Ya regreso_

_**_ _ _ _: **__Adiós chicos- regalo una linda sonrisa a lo que yo solo sonreí como tarado; y se fueron._

_NARRA JAMES_

_Salimos de la casa de Carlos, note qu le dio una buena impresión a los chicos, espero que solo eso sea, no me gustaría que alguno de ellos se enamorara de ella._

_**James:**__ ¿Y?... ¿Qué te parecieron los chicos?_

_**_ _ _ _:**__ Pues parecen buenos chicos, y me causan gracia_

_**James:**__ A cualquiera les causa gracia- le sonreí un poco de manera divertida y ella solo bajo la cabeza, deje de caminar y ella voltio para saber que pasaba, yo la mire a los ojos y ella hizo lo mismo solo que su rostro se notaba confundido._

_**James:**__ _ _ _ _…- pronuncie su nombre mientras me le acercaba lentamente y tome su muñeca_

_**_ _ _ _: **__auch- se quejo y soltó sus muñecas de mis manos_

_**James:**__ ¿Estás bien, qué tienes ahí? _

_**_ _ _ _: **__nada- vi en sus ojos una enorme tristeza- no tengo nada, nos vemos- dijo eso lo más rápido y calmada que pudo y salió corriendo, yo no entendía lo que había sucedido, ¿Porqué habrá actuado de esa forma, cual es el dolor que esconde esa hermosa chica?_

_NARR __

_Salí corriendo, como si huyera de alguien, pero eso no era así, simplemente no quería tener que explicarle a James porque mi actitud, o porque lo de mis muñecas, no me gusta que nadie las vea, ni siquiera a mí me gusta ver, ni verme en el espejo. Corrí y corrí hasta que llegue a mi casa, trate de calmarme al entrar pero no me sirvió de mucho, mi corazón latía a mil por hora, y mis lágrimas me rogaban salir, camine hasta mi cuarto esperando que mi mamá no me viera así, no quería ver a nadie, me encerré en mi cuarto y me metí en mi baño, cerré con llave me quite las muñe-queras y las aventé con rabia , el agarre de James y mis nervios alterados había provocado que mis heridas se abrieran nuevamente, así es, unas estúpidas heridas en mis muñecas, jamás me han sanado, al igual que mi corazón, esas heridas siguen abiertas como mi corazón._

_Lágrimas mojaron mis mejías y cayeron sobre mi barbilla, es deprimente verme en el espejo y preguntarme ¿porqué? Como era que todo esto me había pasado, yo odio maltratar a mi cuerpo, odio que las demás personas lo hagan, que fumen, que beban, que se hieran, que se droguen, odio lo que estoy haciendo con mi vida, mi mundo, este triste mundo que me ha tocado vivir…._


	5. Capitulo N 4

***Capitulo N° 4***

_NARRA (tn) _ _ _ __

_**Jane: **__¿Hija estas bien? – Preguntaba mi mamá detrás de la puerta tocando- _ _ _ _, ábreme cariño_

_**_ _ _ _:**__- Limpiándome las lágrimas- Si, mamá estoy bien._

_No sé ni siquiera como hice para contestarle a mi mamá, mi voz me ahogaba el pecho una vez más._

_**Jane:**__ Amor, ábreme la puerta, hay un chico aquí afuera buscándote, hija…. ¿Qué paso?_

_**_ _ _ _:**__ ¿Un chico?- me dije a mi misma, no sé porque tengo la sensación de saber quién era ese chico o por lo menos quien quería que fuera- ¿Quién?- Le pregunte a mi mamá_

_**Jane: **__Un chico alto y muy guapo está en la puerta de la casa._

_¿James? Será que es él, y si es así que hace aquí, me habrá seguido, seque mis lágrimas y salí de la habitación, vi a mi madre pero antes de que ella me digiera algo yo camine hacía la puerta y si, era James, lo vi y él me miro, lo tome de la mano y lo jale, y lo saque del edificio, mientras yo lo llevaba jalado, el me preguntaba a dónde íbamos , yo solo callé, ni siquiera yo sabía a dónde íbamos. Hasta que llegamos a un parque algo solitario y ahí James se soltó de mi agarre y dejo de caminar y yo solo voltee a verlo _

_**James:**__ ¿Qué haces? ¿Qué te pasa?_

_**_ _ _ _:**__ Y-Yo….- no encontraba palabras para explicarle a James o siquiera decirle algo, mis ojos empezaron a llenarse de lágrimas. Agache la cabeza no sabía qué hacer, apenas conozco a James, tantas dudas volando en mi mente, hasta que sentí como unos brazos me rodeaban y sentir mi cuerpo tembloroso cerca de un pecho cálido fuerte, yo no sabría explicar lo que sentía, me sentía protegida, amada…. Sin me desahogue, rompí en llanto y agarre a James con todas mis fuerzas, sentía que si yo caía el estaría abajo sosteniendo mi caída._

_NARRA JAMES_

_**_ _ _ _:**__ Y-Yo…._

_Me duele, me duele verla así ¿Por qué? No sabría contestar, sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas, me acerque a ella sin pensarlo y la abrase, la abrace lo más fuerte que pude, ella se aferro a mi llorando, cuando estaba un poco más calmada la separe un poco de mi, le tome las manos y note sangre en su camisa, ahí fue cuando le di vuelta a sus manos…. Cortadas… tenía cortadas en sus muñecas…_

_**James:**__ ¿Por qué?- le dije con tristeza en mi voz, ella soltó sus manos de las mías y se limpio las lágrimas-_

_**_ _ _ _: **__¿P-Por qué, qué James?- decía limpiándose las lagrimas una tras otra- ¿D-De qué hablas? _

_**James:**__ _ _ _ _..._

_**_ _ _ _: **__Y-Yo no tengo nada, no se dé que me hablas- Decía todo corrido y nerviosa mientras yo trataba de calmarla pero era como que si no quisiese ver la realidad…_

_**James:**__ - la tome de los hombros y ella me miro con lágrimas en los ojos- Tranquila…. – la abrace nuevamente y me senté con ella en una banca del parque- tranquila…. No voy a lastimarte…. Solo quiero sabes por qué una niña tan linda, llena de vida se está arruinando la vida- le dije mientras limpiaba una lágrima de su rostro aterrado._

_**_ _ _ _: -**__suspiro- por qué será que la vida me está arruinando a mí…_

_**James:**__ ¿Qué paso? ¿Qué te llevo a hacerte esas cortadas?_

_**_ _ _ _: **__James, yo…._

_**James:**__ Sé que no me conoces, pero yo siento que te conozco de toda una vida, déjame saber que te atormenta, déjame ayudarte y ser tu apoyo._

_**_ _ _ _: **__No me siento bien James…_

_**James:**__ déjame ayudarte, mira…. _

_**_ _ _ _: **__No me siento bien con esto…- Me interrumpió, bajo la cabeza y supe que se refería a sus muñecas._

_**James: **__Entonces, ¿Por qué te las haces?_

_**_ _ _ _:**__ Yo… no quería, no me gusta, me sentía terrible… y no sé como paso m sentía sola, después de todo lo que me ocurrió y….- su voz comenzaba a cortarse, no quería oírla llorar de nuevo- _

_**James: **__- Tome sus manos y las entrelacé con las mías - tranquila…. No tienes porque hablarme de eso ahora… - bese una de sus manos-_

_**_ _ _ _: **__- Ella respiro y sonrío un poco de un costado- las cortadas son de hace mucho tiempo….no han sanado, al igual…. Que las de mi corazón…_

_**James: **__Tranquila... yo te ayudare a que tus heridas sanen, pero… prométeme que nunca, jamás de los jamases, lo volverás a hacer, por favor, prométemelo para poder irme a casa tranquilo_

_**_ _ _ _: - **__Besó mí mejía- Te lo prometo….Gracias_

_**James:**__ - Le sonreí- Gracias a ti por decidir confiar en mí_

_**_ _ _ _:**__ Sabes, yo también siento que te conozco de toda una vida…._

* * *

_**BUENO, ESTE ES MI CUARTO CAPITULO ESPERO Y LES GUSTE ;) DENTRO DE DOS DIAS SUBIRE EL 5 , GRACIAS POR LEER! :D**  
_


	6. Capitulo N 5

***Capitulo N° 5***

_NARRA (tn) __

_No puedo creerlo… James es un chico maravillosos, y debo de admitir que muy guapo, siento que su sola presencia me calma. Se ha portado muy lindo conmigo, aunque apenas y lo conocí hoy, es algo loco ¿No?_

_**James:**__ Sabes, que te parece si para conocernos mejor salimos esta noche – Me decía James en la puerta de mi departamento, apoyándose sobre la pared-_

_**_ _ _ _: **__No lo sé James, tengo mucho en qué pensar todavía_

_**James:**__ Ese es tu problema, deja de pensar y diviértete mas- Me miro a los ojos, y yo no me pude contener-_

_**_ _ _ _:**__ Esta bien- le sonreí y agache la mirada-_

_**James:**__ paso por ti a las 7 sin escusa por favor_

_**_ _ _ _:**__ Entendido, nos vemos – le sonreí y entre al departamento_

_**Jane:**__ Hija…. ¿Estás bien cariño? – Dijo mi mamá acercándose a mí_

_**_ _ _ _:**__ Ahora me siento mejor mamá- le di un beso en la frente y me fui a mi cuarto a arreglarlo_

_Arregle mi ropa, luego iba a personalizar mi cuarto, me metí a la ducha, y para cuando salí eran las 6 de la noche, así es, solo tenía una hora para arreglarme, yo no soy muy elegante ni complicada para vestirme, James no me dijo a donde iríamos, así que yo aposte por algo sencillo pero lindo y un tanto elegante como para un restaurante. En fin, era un lindo vestido café, arriba de la rodilla, con unos botines color beige, y un sweater largo, deje mi cabello suelto con una trenza adelante agarrándome el flequillo, y un bolso largo y pequeño, y lista._

_**Jane:**__ _ _ _ _(tn), ¿vas a cenar? – Decía mi madre entrando a mi habitación-_

_**_ _ _ _:**__ No mamá… Y ¿Cómo me veo? _

_**Jane:**__ Bueno tal parece que saldrás – Yo solo le sonreí- Y espero que ese chico te trate bien_

_**_ _ _ _: **__¿Cómo sabes que saldré con él?_

_**Jane:**__ Hija, no estoy ciega, y ese chico es muy apuesto- dijo mi mamá tomándome las manos, en eso, tocaron la puerta de mi departamento- ¿Me pregunto quién será? – dijo mi mamá con sarcasmo_

__ _ _ _: Yo iré, nos vemos_

_**Jane:**__ Cuídate cariño – Me dio un beso en la frente_

_Me dirigí a la puerta y la abrí, era James, se miraba tan lindo, llevaba una camisa gris, unos pantalones negros, su chaqueta negra y unos Converse gris_

_**_ _ _ _:**__ Hola_

_**James:**__ Hey, te ves…. Hermosa_

_**_ _ _ _:**__ Gracias- no pude evitar sonrojarme_

_NARRA JAMES_

_Se veía hermosa… no hay palabras para describirla, preciosa, inigualable, bueno creo que si hay .._

_**James: **__¿Nos vamos?- Le ofrecí mi braz tn, y ella lo tomo_

_**_ _ _ _:**__ Claro- cerró la puerta de su departamento_

_Caminamos hasta fuera del departamento y le abrí la puerta de mi carro, me subí y comencé a conducir. ¿Dónde la llevo? Eso mis amigos es una sorpresa._

_**_ _ _ _:**__ ¿A dónde vamos?_

_**James:**__ Es una sorpresa, solo relájate, hoy yo soy el encargado de mantener esa sonrisa toda la noche_

_**_ _ _ _: **__-Me sonrío- Suerte con eso _

_Seguí conduciendo hasta llegar a un club, era como un restaurante, con música, pensé que sería el lugar perfecto para lleva _tn para que se divierta, mi plan de hoy: cuidarla, hacerla reír, que se divierta, y viva la vida al máximo._

_**_ _ _ _: **__¿Dónde estamos? – Le abrí la puerta del carro_

_**James: **__Es como un club, no te preocupes, te prometo que te divertirás y te olvidarás de todos tus problemas_

_**_ _ _ _: **__Esta bien señor – Le tome la mano y entramos, buscamos una mesa para sentarnos_

_**James:**__ ¿Quieres cenar?_

_**_ _ _ _: **__mmm si_

_Pedimos la cena, y yo no paraba de hacerla reír, y prácticamente no la dejaba comer, se mira tan hermosa riendo…_

_**_ _ _ _:**__ ¡ James! Ya basta- Decía esa hermosa chica riendo_

_**James:**__ ¿Por qué? – le dije en tono divertido_

_**_ _ _ _: **__Estas loco… - me dijo sonriendo tiernamente, viéndome a los ojos_

_**James: **__si…. Pero, loco por ti…._

_**_ _ _ _:**__ ¿Qué?... –Pregunto _tn desconcertada_

_**James:**__ cof cof ¿Qué? - Empecé a toser, no puedo creer que haya dicho eso, las palabras solo salieron de mi boca- ¿Y-Yo que dije? No dije nada, ¿De qué hablas? – Tome un vaso de agua enter _tn solo se me quedaba viendo sorprendida- bueno que dices- me pare, aun nervioso, se me notaba de lejos- ¿Quieres bailar?_

_ tn solo se me quedo viendo confundida, que estará pasando por su mente….._

* * *

**Y HE AKI EL CAP. 5! DISFRÚTENLO !**


End file.
